A Halo Date
A Halo Date by Nyoko Elizabeth was dressed in a typical thirties outfit although more befitting for man of that era. She was sporting a white button down blouse and brown trousers. The trousers where gripped by a pair of suspenders that clipped at the belt line and extend up over her shoulders to cross at her back to clip on her backside. Then to put a finer touch on Liz’s modern 1930’s fashion was her fedora that sat on her head. She was tied to a chair in some old spooky castle. Her arms forced on the back side of it and tied in a knot of hemp that would never come out. A fire burned near and in the room were three of her captors. All dressed in military uniforms that fit Germany of the 1930’s. One stood by the door and looked to be just simple foot men with an old machine gun. The other was blond scientist who stood in the background saying little. Then there was the Nazi Major a perfect fit to what an Arian was to be, his face smooth, yet older and his eyes blue. “Now tell me Doctor Reen-Dino. Where zee map to da laughin monkey?” The Nazi Officer asked. Liz simply looked away and shrugged a shoulder, “I can’t help you there. Dr Honda has the map.” “I see,” “Zoh, what waz it dat you sought to accomplish by coming here?” The Nazi Major asked. Liz simply smirked, “Oh yah know see the sights, I hear Germany is nice to see this time of year.” She answered. “ZSTOP toying wit me!” The German erupted then he reeled back to smack Liz with an open palm. Her head cocked to the left with the blow and the sting was actually surprising. The look of shock came to her face as she just realized that Nyoko likely upped the difficulty. “Whe’z DEE MAP?” The Nazi Major Demanded. Liz looked at the officer ever so coy. “I told you already,” Liz insisted but received another slap. The stinging was starting to actually hurt a lot. “God, Captain! What you do raise the difficulty?” Liz asked out loud. “Who’z you talking too?!” The Nazi demanded and Liz got smacked again. Although Liz was just totally at the limit now to how many times she was going to allow the computer to smack her in the face. She would have called the computer to pause to confront Nyoko about upping the level of the program but events of the program had interrupted her in doing so. It was just then the double doors the old castle like room with iron chandeliers and tall arching window. With large area rugs covering the cold stone blocks swung open. An entire enrage of Nazi soldier dragged Nyoko in tied at the hands. From the looks of it they certainly had their hands filled. One of them pulled another chair from the table and placed it behind Liz. Then the three that dragged Nyoko into the room forced her down into it. Nyoko retaliated with spit which of course awarded a crack to the face. “Ah I seez dat Doctor Honda was kind-enough to join us,” The Nazi Officer said in a moment of triumph. “Ny, You upped the difficulty of the program?” Liz asked demanding. “I did,” Nyoko responded as she was being bound to the chair in the same manner Liz was. “Was that really needed?” She responded. “Come on Liz,” Nyoko said with some encouragement. “Where’s your sense of adventure?” “What are youz babbling about?” The Major demanded. “Uh, Nothing really, “ Nyoko said to the Nazi “augh! No matta!” He looked to the guards. “Didz she hav da map?” “No Sir.” The Nazi looked to Nyoko and Liz with a darken look. It seemed that the two had worn down his patients to a blunt numb. Then he went for Nyoko and grabbed her shirt and shook her over and over unlashing his feral rage on Nyoko. “Where! IZ ZEE MAP!” He shouted in her face. “AHh! I told them! Doctor Rindino has it,” Nyoko responded in frenzy. “Fine! We’z can do dis another way,” He said finally regaining control and looked over to the woman who was lurking in the back. “Zockder Stiner! Prepair da thruth cerium.” The group of Nazi’s left the room leaving only one soldier and the two tied to their chairs back to back. Nyoko looked upwards and then to her surroundings. She shifted a bit as she attempted to work a small tool she had hidden in her sleeve down to her palms. “Where are we?” Nyoko asked. “Austria-“ Liz answered flatly. “No, I mean, are we on the second floor?” Nyoko responded. “I had a sack on my head so I didn’t see.” “I thought you had the map,” Liz said “I thought you had it,” Nyoko responded. “If I didn’t think you had it, I wouldn’t have come here.” “What!” Liz answered sharply. “Look this your mess!” Nyoko shot back. “My fault!” She responded loudly. “If you didn’t tell Doctor Smith about the Laughing Monkey, then the German spy wouldn’t have learned about it!” Nyoko laid out the events that transpired. “ENOUGH!” The soldier yelled though the girls out right ignored him. “Oh! Like you didn’t make any mistakes in this whole mess?” Liz went on the offensive. Then the Soldier stomped over to make an effort to intimidate them into silence. As he came in to range Nyoko reached out to trip him with her legs. The solider fell to the ground and Nyoko wiggled free from her restrains. She had managed to cut her way loose with a small Swiss pocket knife. Then just as the soldier recovered he found Nyoko’s foot in his face. The kick lunched him around and on his back knocked out cold. Liz watched Nyoko with wide smile. Then Nyoko went to her to use the pocket knife to begin cutting the ropes free when the doors open up again and another soldier saw her free. He cried out for guards and some came rushing in. It forced Nyoko to leave the pocket knife with Liz and she reached for the empty chair. She took a firm grip and swung it into the first of the soldiers that advanced on them shattering the chair into pieces. Then the others rushed in and Nyoko’s legs squared off into her typical defensive martial arts stance. Just as the fight started to get real interesting the ship’s intercom chimed, “bridge to Captain Honda?” Nyoko had just landed a perfect round house kick to the second Nazi soldier when Liz realized the bridge was attempting to contact her. “Computer Hold Program,” Liz said. “Wait why?” Nyoko looked back to Liz. “I think, it’s time for us to go to work Doctor Honda,” Liz smiled. “Bridge to Captain Honda,” Steven’s voice called out on the internet com. Nyoko sighed heavily, “I Gusse-“ Then with a reluctant response she answered. “Go ahead bridge,” “Sorry to bother you ma’am however we’ve received new orders from Starfleet Command,” Stevens reported. “Understood Bridge, I’m on my way.” She said with a nod and then looked to Liz with a Smile. “Tomorrow we find the Laughing Monkey.” Category:Short Story